Lost Fantasia
by DJDynamicDragon
Summary: A amazing MLP Fanfic-Crossover, Featuring Romance,Adventure,Mystery,Fantasy,Smut. Follow how the mane six and many ofher well known ponies enter a quantum universe with many different characters,Possibilities,Environments,Outcomes,and even changes to even the mane six and their world.


Life is a amazing thing, Its incredibly complex and more sophisticated then most of us think of it as. One of the reasons that is because, Time and reality are like strings in space and even within time itself, All it would take is one small pull for many things to change! Universes themselves could be these strings or holders of them. Each reality could be more like it's own universe,As they might even be strings in something bigger.

But atlas theirs a lost dimension or universe, Parallel to the Pony And many Alternate universes. Its in a suspended animation state, Which means its un active till something triggers it or is able to experience it. Its deep with in the core universe and is out of reach from most known galaxies,in distance relevance atleast. It is a true gem in the universe, A true Lost Fantasia!

As we zoom into the original and well known pony verse, It's a beautiful late spring morning,It is March 5th of 2018. Being Exactly 9:00AM, Twilight asleep in her large bed, inside her large purple bedroom. She and Spike were up a while last night reading and searching for books. The sun begins to pour into her room and onto Her Bed, aswell as onto her, from her largest bedroom window. She Begins to wake up to the warmth of the sunlight. Twilight slowly gets out of her bed pushing the blankets to the side, She then rests her bottom hooves on the floor, Twilight then looks around her room and decides to stand on all four of her hooves and yawns.

Twilight then walks over to Spikes bed and nudges him softly with her right hoof repeatedly, Waking tired spike up, "Come on.. Spike, its time to get up...", Twilight says in a excited tone, to the tired dragon. Spike rolls over and grunts, "ahahaaaa, Why twilight, why do we have to get up now?", He yawns heavily. "Whats so important?",He asks in a tired tone. Twilight looks at spike with wide and cheerful eyes as she responds, "Well... I'v been really studying these new Quantum spells, From the books we found last night., aswell as quantum physics. Please I really need your help spike." She Replies.

Spike rolls his eyes in slight dissatisfaction, "haven't you and starlight messed with that stuff enough already? What about just a few weeks ago when you released star swirl and the pony of shadows out of limbo??", He utters. Twilight begins to look frustrated, "Well.. that did end up helping somebody who needed it, besides I've been reading up alot more about quantum spells and want to practice them!", she replies in a agitated but still excited tone.

Spike gets out of his bed and looks up at twilight "ok.. what do you need me to help you with?", He asks. Twilight grins as her eyes widen again in excitement. "Follow me", twilight says as she leads spike out of the bedroom, They both walk outside of the castle, She then leads spike outside to the woods behind the castle, They enter the large and thick Forrest as shafts of sunlight poke through the trees. Both Spike and Twilight reach their destination, They both arrive at a Beautiful and well kept Garden hidden in the forrest, A large pond with a fountain is the center of the oasis.

Spike looks around in concern, "uhh.. Twilight, what is this place?",

Twilight looks at spike and smiles "This is Celestia's secret garden!

Remember the secret place celestia and luna created over 400 years

ago?", Spike's eyes widen and he looks around some more then responds, "But i thought noone was ever able to find it..", Twilight smiles and grins "I thought the same thing,But i was flying the other day across this area and saw it as i flew back to the castle",She answers excitedly.

Spike then scratches his head, "How do you know this is it twilight?", Spike asks in a very curious way.Twilight begins walking around the garden, She then looks down at the pond and points at it with her right hoof. Spike looks down and notices some beautiful fish, two of them being very large and amazing looking koi, one of the fish with a black body and some white markings, The other one being all white with some black markings. Both spike and Twilight are amazed ln what they found.

Twilight puts a hoof on Spikes shoulder with glee as she explains.

"This is the garden of balance!! Those Two fish represent Ying and Yang, Which according too one of my culture history books, They Represent Peace and balance.". Spike is still amazed that twilight found such a place, he begun to watch the fish as they swam a perfect distance from each other, in a Spiral motion. "wow", Spike answered. Twilight looks at the two beautiful fish as they swam.

Twilight begins to speak in a calm quiet tone "This is the one place in all of Equestria that has this much purity and peace, aswell thats this untouched, It has very powerful and untouched magical properties." Spike puts his hand on his chin then hums slightly looking around "but why are we here?" He asks. "Because if anyplace nearby is going to have a opening to the quantum worlds connecting to our world, This would be it.." twilight responds. They both sit in the garden for a while thinking about what is to come next.

Written and thought of by DJDynamicDragon.

Author: DJDynamicDragon


End file.
